


Ordinary

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, you can interpret it as kind of dark or posessive idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The difference between Eren Jaeger and an ordinary boy is expansive. </p><p>You can lock him up and throw away the key but he will remain silent. Lips pressed shut like they truly have been zipped and the key dropped into the river, he will not beg you. Not for forgiveness, not for help, he will not beg you for safety. He will accept the fate given to him, he will walk the path that must be taken because his loyalties do not lie here. Instead they are buried here, far beneath the ground of this earth because he yearns to become a part of it. And he will do what is necessary to achieve his dreams, his aspirations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ordinary

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a poem, but somehow ended up with this drabble... Oops?

The difference between Eren Jaeger and an ordinary boy is expansive. 

You can lock him up and throw away the key but he will remain silent. Lips pressed shut like they truly have been zipped and the key dropped into the river, he will not beg you. Not for forgiveness, not for help, he will not beg you for _safety_. He will accept the fate given to him, he will walk the path that must be taken because his loyalties do not lie here. Instead they are buried here, far beneath the ground of this earth because he yearns to become a part of it. And he will do what is necessary to achieve his dreams, his aspirations. 

And you can punch him, you can hurt him, you can even kick his tooth across the floor and Eren Jaeger will not break. There will be tears in his eyes, but he _will not_ cry. While you press his face into the ground with such force you could break his skull open there, kill him with just another stomp of your boot, you _don't_. Because the difference between Eren Jaeger and an ordinary boy is the difference between the world and _you_. There is a bond. A silent, misleading bond only attached by a single piece of copper thread. Eren... _Eren is like you_.

While he takes his broken tooth to show and tell and screams to all of his comrades about a hideous power, he is excited. His face lights up like someone's just told a child that Santa is getting him what he wants for this Christmas, and next Christmas, and the Christmas after that, and this child will continue getting every single thing he's ever wanted, because Eren Jaeger will _not_. And while he continues to show his tooth, and where his tooth has regrown already, he smiles. 

He smiles like everything's okay and you watch on painfully, seeing behind the plastered grins as they think he's a _monster_. 

But you are the monster. You are a different kind of species to him. While he is a beacon of hope, like a lighthouse shining out to sea to stop ships crashing into the rocks, you are the rocks that stop anyone getting close to him. _You_ are reason Eren Jaeger is not an ordinary boy. 

Asides from being monster - because in this world, we are all monsters – he was ordinary. He was as ordinary as a fifteen year old boy could be after seeing his mother crushed by debris, only to be ripped apart by a titan and chewed down into that wide, filthy mouth; blood oozing from the teeth of a real monster as it mimicked a teenage boy who simply miscalculated where his mouth was in relation to the glass of water. 

And as you fuck him, you claw it into his back that he is _not_ an ordinary boy, and he can never be. As you tell him over and over again that no one cares about him, they look at him with the eyes of scumbags and wish him dead, and that **you** are the only one who gives a single shit. There is **no one**. No one in this world who will **ever** look at him with the same eyes that you do. He is yours, and you are his in this twisted, make believe idea that everything will be okay one day, that everything... everything will work out. 

While you prey on a young, underage boy half your age and he moans your name against the crook of your neck and he jerks his hips into yours with a furious pace, he gasps and whines and whimpers. And that's when you _know_ that Eren can _never_ be ordinary. Not to anyone. But especially not to you. 

Because Eren Jaeger is not ordinary. 

_He is extraordinary._


End file.
